Go Google It!
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Asa menelepon Kiku dan mengajaknya bertemu di taman karena ingin memberinya sesuatu. Kiku heran mendengarnya, karena biasanya jika ingin memberi sesuatu dia langsung datang ke rumahnya. Apa yang direncanakan Asa?


**GO GOOGLE IT!**

Disclaimer : Saya bukan empunya Axis Powers Hetalia. Semuanya milik Hidekaz Himaruya.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Pairing : Uk x Japan (AsaKiku).

Summary : Asa menelepon Kiku dan mengajaknya bertemu di taman karena ingin memberinya sesuatu. Kiku heran mendengarnya, karena biasanya jika ingin memberi sesuatu dia langsung datang ke rumahnya. Apa yang direncanakan Asa?

A/N : Fic ini kubuat khusus untuk perayaan Anglo-Japanese Alliance yang ke 108. ALL HAIL ASAKIKU! Oh btw, mereka udah punya hubungan khusus disini. **Semuanya pake sudut pandang Kiku**. Okei, here we go!

* * *

//_Kiku, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Bisakah kita bertemu di taman Shinjuku Chuo besok?// _ Ucap Asa-kun di telepon dengan antusias. Aku agak kaget mendengarnya. Tumben dia mengajakku bertemu di luar. Biasanya jika dia ingin memberiku sesuatu, dia langsung datang ke rumahku.

//_Um, kalau boleh tahu, apa yang ingin kau berikan?_//

//_Ra-ha-si-a! Pokoknya surprise deh!// _Aku tambah curiga mendengarnya. Apa besok ulang tahunku?

Aku melirik kalender yang menggantung di samping telepon. Bukan, ulang tahunku masih dua minggu lagi. Bukan pula ulang tahunnya. Hmm… Besok tanggal 30 Januari… Sepertinya memang ada sesuatu.

//_Bagaimana Kiku? Bisa kan?// _Tanyanya lagi. Nada suaranya seakan cemas kalau-kalau aku menolak. Aku tersenyum kecil.

//_Baiklah, besok di taman Shinjuku Chuo ya. Jam berapa?//_

_//Bagus! Sekitar jam 10 ya! Kutunggu di depan air terjun. Sampai bertemu besok!// _Diapun menutup teleponnya, meninggalkanku yang masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Aku menutup gagang telepon dan menuju ke kamar. Kunyalakan laptopku dan langsung membuka Google. Kucari hari-hari penting pada tanggal 30 Januari. Hasilnya lumayan banyak, ada perjanjian Münster dan Osnabrück, pemenggalan Raja Inggris Charles I, Adolf Hitler disumpah sebagai Kanselir Jerman, lalu… Ah! Ini dia!

Ternyata besok merupakan pembentukan aliansi Ingris-Jepang! Saat itu Asa-kun datang ke rumahku membawa buket mawar. Walau agak kaku, tapi saat itulah pertama kalinya kami bercakap-cakap panjang-lebar. Saat itu pula aku mulai merasakan perasaan khusus terhadapnya. Tak kusangka aku bisa lupa hari sepenting ini!

Aku memandang foto kami berdua yang ada di samping laptopku. Mukanya tersipu malu sambil menggandeng tanganku. Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia manis sekali, benar-benar_ tsundere._

Kumatikan lagi laptopku, memikirkan apa yang seharusnya kuberikan pada Asa-kun besok. Mungkin syal atau sweater? Di Inggris kan masih musim dingin. Tapi rasanya klise sekali. Sake? Jangan, dia pemabuk berat. Bisa-bisa aku diteriakinya saat mabuk.

Ah, bagaimana kalau yukata? Bisa dipakai olehnya saat _Ohanami _nanti. Dia cocok memakai warna biru dengan garis-garis vertikal. Bagus sekali! Akupun mengambil dompetku dan bergegas ke toko pakaian terdekat.

Semoga dia senang dengan pemberianku nanti…

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

* * *

"Yo, Kiku! Dah nunggu lama ya? Maaf, aku malah terlambat, tadi keretanya datang agak molor. Maaf banget ya!" Ucapnya blak-blakan sambil terengah-engah. Rupanya dia lari dari stasiun sampai sini. Aku menggeleng pelan, mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelap wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Tidak kok, aku juga baru datang. Sampai keringatan begini. Ayo, seka dulu keringatmu." Mukanya langsung merah padam. Dia langsung berterima kasih padaku. Imut sekali.

Kami berbincang-bincang sebentar, basa-basi. Aku menanyakan kabar orang-orang di Eropa sana dan sebaliknya. Lalu dia mengajakku duduk di kursi taman. Dia menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang manis padaku.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu… Ini pertama kalinya aku membuatnya dengan baik, karena itu aku ingin kau yang mencobanya untuk pertama kali… Karena kita kan-"

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Terima kasih banyak ya. Ini, aku juga memberikan sesuatu padamu. Semoga kau menyukainya." Aku memotong ucapannya, dan menyodorkan hadiahku padanya. Dia terlihat agak terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak! Padahal aku hanya ingin kau mencoba _scone-_ku yang menurutku rasanya lain dari buatanku selama ini. Aku ingin menunjukkannya pada Francis idiot itu, tapi masih belum yakin. Jadi aku ingin meminta pendapatmu. Tidak perlu balasan, kok."

…Hah?

"Um, Asa-kun? Kamu memberikan ini **HANYA** untuk itu?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada alasan lain?" Tanyanya kebingungan. Perasaanku mulai campur aduk.

"Lalu apa lanjutan kata-katamu yang tadi kupotong? Kenapa kamu harus memberikannya dengan janjian di taman terlebih dahulu?" Tanganku sudah gemetaran. Dia terlihat panik.

"K-karena kita kan pasangan, jadi wajar kalau kamu yang pertama kali mencoba masakanku yang sukses. Kita janjian disini karena kalau kamu merasa ada yang kurang dalam _scone _buatanku itu, kita bisa langsung ke toko bahan makanan terdekat untuk membeli bahan dan mencobanya sekali lagi. A-ada apa, Kiku?" Ucapnya cemas. Aku masih terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian aku tersenyum padanya, lalu membantingnya. Benar, membantingnya.

"JADII KAMU GAK TAU HARI INI HARI APA??" Tanyaku sambil memandangnya dengan pandangan gelap. Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Hari ini… Hari sabtu kan?"

Langsung kutendang dia. Dia berteriak-teriak kesakitan. Masa bodo! Bisa-bisanya aku sampe capek-capek nyari di google tapi ternyata dia memanggilku cuma pengen ngetes masakan ANEHnya doang!

"Kan bener hari sabtu.."

"Bukan itu tolol! Asa-kun bodoh!" Akupun lari, meninggalkannya tergeletak begitu saja. Dari jauh terdengar teriakannya beserta omelan khas _tsundere. _Gak mau tau, aku pulang!

* * *

"Kiku, buka dong…" Pintanya di balik pintu. Aku tak memperdulikannya, malah memperbesar volume speaker. Lagu _Cantarella _memang keren. Dia kembali menggedor-gedor pintuku, membuat tetangga marah-marah. Aku menghela napas panjang. Baik, aku kalah. Kubukakan pintu untuknya.

Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah buket bunga mawar merah.

"M-maafkan aku Kiku… Aku memang bodoh, menjadikanmu sebagai kelinci percobaan untuk masakanku yang tidak jelas bentuknya itu… Malah kegirangan saat kurasa enak dan ingin kamu mencicipinya… Sungguh aku tak bermaksud buruk… Hanya ingin berbagi denganmu…" Aku terkejut saat melihatnya sudah memakai Yukata yang kuberikan padanya. Mukanya terlihat menyesal.

"Terima kasih hadiahnya. Bagus sekali. Aku langsung mengganti baju kemejaku dengan ini saat kubuka bungkusan darimu." Mendengar kata-katanya, aku tersadar.

Bukankah semula aku juga tidak tahu kalau hari ini merupakan hari aliansi Inggris-Jepang? Sampai kucari di Google segala. Akulah yang terlalu berprasangka, padahal Asa-kun tidak bilang apa-apa. Kenapa aku harus marah padanya saat tahu dia _juga _lupa pada hari penting ini? Konyol sekali…

"Maafkan aku, Asa-kun. Marah karena hal sepele…" Ucapku sambil tertunduk malu. Dia tersenyum, lalu mengecup keningku.

"Tidak apa. Akulah yang salah, tidak mengerti perasaanmu. Sekarang, bisakah kita masuk ke dalam dan menghangatkan diri dengan minum teh?" Ujarnya sambil menggigil. Aku langsung mempersilahkan dia masuk. Kutaruh buket bunga darinya di meja tamu. Nanti akan kucari vas untuk wadahnya. Aku berlari ke dapur, membuatkannya teh dan menyiapkan kue kecil untuknya.

Ternyata aku memang hanya ingin melihat senyum bahagianya… Tidak perlu kejutan, tidak perlu perayaan. Cukup menikmati waktu bersamanya dan melihat senyumnya sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kiku…"

"Ya, Asa-kun?"

"Memangnya hari ini hari apa?"

Ucapannya membuatku gelap mata lagi. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Lalu aku berteriak.

"CARI DI GOOGLE SANA!!!"

**Selesai**

* * *

A/N : Yak, selesai! EPIC FAIL! Bodo deh, yang penting udah kelar! Kudedikasikan fict ini pada AsaKiku guardian yang sudah berjuang bersamaku di jalan AsaKiku! Tentu juga untuk kalian yang baca fanfic-ku ini. Thanks! =D

**Info**

Judul fict ini, Go Google It, Terinspirasi dari lagu Megurine Luka dan Gakupo (Vocaloid).

Anglo-Japanese Alliance ditanda tangani pada tanggal 30 Januari 1902 di London. Ada di strip Hetalia yang "The Anglo-Japanese alliance between two lonely people".

Taman Shinjuku Chuo ada di Shinjuku. Gw cari di gugel tamannya bagus banget, ada air terjun mininya.

Tsundere : Tipe karakter di anime/manga yang biasanya susah mengungkapkan perasaannya, jadi kalo ngomong biasanya blak-blakan dan agak kasar. Tapi sebenarnya mereka lembut dan pemalu.

Ohanami : Perayaan melihat bunga Sakura yang biasanya dilakukan pada musim semi, awal bulan April. Banyak aktivitas yang bisa dikerjakan seperti karaokean, minum-minum, nyemil, dsb.

Scone : Masakan khas inggris yang berbentuk roti.

Cantarella : Lagu Kaito dan Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid). Gw demen nih lagu! =3


End file.
